


laughing fit to burst upon each other

by rocketmans



Series: madderton verse [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketmans/pseuds/rocketmans
Summary: taron and richard’s first date doesn’t quite go as planned.





	laughing fit to burst upon each other

it was a miracle when both taron and richard were both free from either filming or recording for rocketman. so, richard decided it would be the perfect time for he and taron to finally go on a date. 

i guess in technical terms they weren’t dating, but they considered each other boyfriends. after all, they had been romantically involved with each other for about a month and a half. when richard had asked taron if he would be willing to go on their very first official date this weekend, he had almost jumped up and down in happiness. 

richard had looked up the nicest restaurant near them and had made reservations and everything. but, unfortunately something always had to come in the way. there was a bad storm that was supposed to hit that night so pretty much everything besides mcdonald’s was closed for the night. 

richard had been devastated; he really wanted to make he and taron’s first date perfect. taron had assured him it was completely alright, but he knew richard would still feel bad. so, taron had made the sudden choice to drive over to richard’s.

“what the fuck, taron?” 

yeah, it hadn’t gone over well with richard. richard was very overprotective over taron. and taron agreed he probably shouldn’t have drove over when the storm could’ve hit at any moment. but in the end richard just pulled taron into a hug and kissed his forehead while he apologized for raising his voice. 

it had already started pouring and taron had been in the kitchen heating up some tea for the two of them, whilst richard sat on the couch trying to figure out a movie for them to watch. 

“what are you in the mood to w—“ richard’s question had been interrupted by a loud boom of thunder as well as the power going out.

“well shit.” taron had started to laugh and while richard was beginning to question why the world hated him so much at the moment, his boyfriend’s giggles had been too contagious.  
“where are yo—oof!” before richard could even answer, taron had fell into his lap. 

“you alright there, sunshine?” richard asked sweetly, although trying to hold in his laughs.

“yeah. I mean it could’ve been worse. i coulda fallen into the coffee table.” taron adjusted just position on richard’s lap so he was straddling him with his arms draped around his shoulders. he kissed both of richard’s cheek before speaking, “i know that you’re worried about this date and how it’s going. and yeah— it may not have gone as planned. but i’m with you, that’s all that matters. we’re gonna make the most out of this night. okay, dickie?” 

“okay, love.” richard smiled up at taron before pecking his nose. 

and they did make the most of that night. they used the rest of the power on their phones to dance and sing to music and had deep conversations about life and the most random things before richard crashed on the couch with taron sound asleep on his chest. 

hopefully, their next date would go more as planned. but for now, they were happy.


End file.
